


amami goes to mcdonald's

by kazuichisbeanie



Series: amami does things [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichisbeanie/pseuds/kazuichisbeanie
Summary: my friends wanted me to post this. i need a hobbyalso why do you people keep reading these





	amami goes to mcdonald's

Amami Rantaro Amami “The Rock” Rantaro was really hungry one day. Like REALLLLLLLLLY hungry. So instead of committing vore against people like he usually does, he decidededededededed to go to DcMonald’s (pronounced Dick Monald’s.)

 

He pulled up into the drive-throrough. “Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhey welcome to mcmondrongs. Fuck u want.” the voice was of his fuckmuppet Kokichi OwOma. 

 

“Borger.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ammunition Ranturtle peddled up on his scooter to the window. It was Kaito. Mmmmmmmmmmmm “hey u got money” he ask

 

Ronald thought. “Do i have money?”

 

Memeota said. “Yes.”

 

Ratnardo continude up to the secodn windo. Hello Shuchie. “Sup binch. Want ur food?”

 

“Ur my food ululullululelueluleuleulell”

 

“:))))))))))))”

**Author's Note:**

> Borger.


End file.
